Heterotalia!
by Bloody Albino Polar Bear
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Hetero pairings in Hetalia. So far, one-shots include: America, Vietnam, England, Fem!France, Belgium, Hong Kong, China, Belarus, S.Korea, Fem!Japan, Canada, Spain, Hungary, and more!
1. Intro and AmeViet Part One!

**A/N: **Hello, peoples! This is a Hetero! Hetalia fanfic! If you don't like hetero then switch to a yaoi fic (though there may be some side yaoi pairings in here). This is my first fanfic so I'm still getting the hang of this. Let's let the ladies of Hetalia get some love~! This is a collection of one-shots dealing with hetereo pairings. There will be some pairings in here that some readers won't like. So if you don't like one, then you can suggest one you do like in the reviews. Also, there will be a non-canon character in here, Piri-tan (Philippines)! Don't worry, she won't be a Mary-Sue and ruin it (I hate Mary-Sues). Personally, I don't like how the Philippines fanbase is kind of making her one, so I'm starting to dislike her character (please don't take that the wrong way, I LOVE my motherland...just not her character...). Okay, please enjoy and review~!** WARNING: Not all chapters will be lovey-dovey, fluff, and etc. Including the first chapter. XD**

**Disclaimer: None of Hetalia belongs to me. Only this fanfic. **

**WAIT! ONE MORE THING! My character, Pink, will also be in here. (She will definitely NOT be a Mary Sue, I PROMISE. I'm just a little side character.)**

* * *

**Vietnam, America, and England**  
(Will probably be two chapters)

"Yo, Vietnam!" The _"stupid, obnoxious, idiot" _America called to her.

Hue (Vietnam) felt a nerve pop and she turned swiftly to him, "WHAT?" It was practically the hundredth time he was calling for her.

"Wanna go with England and me to that bar in the hotel? Pink said it was a pretty cool place to hang out!" Alfred grinned, eager for her reply. _He never learns, does_ _he?_

Vietnam sighed and straightened her papers on the table. She lied, "First if all, I can't because I'm going to be busy later this evening, and, second, how the heck does Pink know about the place? She's too young to get in there."

Alfred shrugged, "I don't know. Anyway, I want you to come!" He started bouncing up and down like a child.

"What so I can get wasted and you can videotape it or do who-knows-what?" She snapped. Hue pushed her chair in and started to walk away. Alfred just smiled stupidly and thought, _"She's playing hard-to-get obviously." _

No, Alfred, I don't think that's it. She hates your guts.

America ran after her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "No! No way! I won't do that! I just want you to hang out with us! You need to relax sometimes! You're becoming like that stick-in-the-mud, England!"

"HEY!" was England's remark as he passed by.

"You know how much I hate-" Vietnam was interrupted with France draping a hand over her shoulder. "What the frick, France?"

"Ohonhonhon!" France just laughed and kept his hand over her shoulders, "Obviously, _mon ami, _Vietnam loves me more than you! You know how much she despises you. Ohonhonh-_ UMPH!_" Vietnam punched her former colonizer in the stomach and pushed him away.

"I could do much more worst than that, Francis. Now go away before I-" France scurried away to bother England with an air kiss to Vietnam before she could finish. America and Vietnam watched as France jumped England, aggravating the British man.

She turned back to Alfred who surprised her with his puppy face on. "What the-?"

"Pwease, Vietnam? Pwease, pwease, pwease! I'm gonna boder (bother) you da west (rest) of da week if you don't come wid (with) us dis (this) one time~!" He begged.

Vietnam rolled her eyes and thought about it for a moment. _No way, I'm not gonna go. Not with this guy. All England and America will do is probably arise tensions between them...especially in the bar... _Vietnam almost smiled at the thought but brushed it away. She sighed (a little part of her wanted to see that. Just a little.) and pressed her forefinger and thumb on her forehead. "Yeah, sure." The bluntness of her voice not reaching Alfred's ears. _He was too stupid to notice that._

"Yes!" America punched the air, "Be there by 7:30-ish!" He gave her a quick (and massive) hug then ran after England.

For a moment, Hue stood still there with a "What the heck did just happen?" look.

Vietnam slapped her hand on her forehead softly and groaned. _Noooo..._

**-LATER THAT DAY! BWAHAHAH- *cough* *cough*-**

Vietnam entered the bar. It was a modest setting. There were purple leather couches, a karaoke TV set, a long, coffee table with bottles and other drinks stacked on them, and the counter had several countries and humans hanging out at. The bartender was cleaning a mug and chatting with a customer. America and England were present at the edge of the counter. Hue felt dread rising inside of her. _Dang it, why? I should turn around right now._ She hated that American, yet she chose to come anyways. Taiwan had been teasing her about...several feelings she_ might have_ held for Ameri-_NO WAY! No way in heaven or hell! _Vietnam cussed silently to herself in Vietnamese as she walked closer to them.

Alfred spotted her and smiled widely.

"Vietnam! You came!" The American waved at her and patted the seat between him and England, "Sit here.

Hue sat down and ordered a drink. She immediately tuned out as Alfred started to chatter about random things in his country (superheroes, football, his favorite hamburgers, and etc.)

Arthur was grumbling to himself how Alfred was talking about rubbish. In turn, America started to argue how England was such a stick-in-the-mud and a boring twit (yeah, he used a British word). **Alert, alert! Tension is rising between them! **(*hint, hint* *wink, wink*). It went on for about five minutes. Hue was beginning to think it was a waste of time to go here. She sighed and took one more sip of her drink before ordering another. They were quarreling over her shoulder, as if she wasn't even there!

"I thought I raised you better, you bloody wanker!" Arthur exclaimed. He leaned over Vietnam in attempt to land his fist on Alfred's head.

Alfred draped his hand over Vietnam's shoulders. "Whatever! At least my pal here, Hue (_how dare he call her by her human name!)_, is a better drinking partner! She didn't even try to argue-"

Vietnam threw her arms up in the air, smacking both of them up on the chin (one factor was that they were both leaning in). "Shut the frick up you two. I swear-! If I had my paddle, you two would be pulp. I have no idea what was your reason to even invite me here, America, if all you're going to do is frickin' argue with England!"

There was an awkward silence that passed over them.

England was the first to talk. He coughed, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. It's just that Alfred here-"

"ME? Hey! It was your-"

"Ahem," The British man interrupted him before they could get into another fight, "Anyways, we'll try to avoid anything disruptive. So... why don't we drink?" England raised his cup. He smiled slightly at Vietnam.

"Hey why don't we do a challenge?" America suggested.

"Oh, god. Don't get started with this." England moaned.

"A BEER-DRINKING CHALLENGE!" America loudly announced.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Arthur snapped.

Hue face-palmed and sighed, "No. I won't. Who knows what will happen."

"Hey! Only the awesome-me can win that game! Good luck with that! _Kesesesesese_!" Prussia shouted somewhere in the bar, but they chose to ignore it.

"Aren't you the designated driver, by-the-way, America?" Vietnam said with a slight sigh at the end.

"Oh. Don't worry! I won't be the one in the challenge! You two will!" America said with a devious glint in his eyes. He smiled cheerfully, trying to mask it, but Vietnam saw through it. "England and you will be the ones who'll be against each other."

Instantly, England and Vietnam felt unsure about this.

* * *

**That's the end of part one of the kind of AmeVietEng thing. Part two will be coming soon! For now there will be another pairing in the next chapter! **

**Also these one-shots kind of intertwine with each other. _Sometimes._**

**Vietnam is a kuudere. If you didn't know, kuudere is like tsundere but is more cold and hostile. Her soft side is RARELY seen and she's kind of like those mature, serious, straight-faced girls.**

**... **

**Yeah that was just a little info thing. **


	2. Crack Pairing 1: S Korea x Belarus

**A/N:** Hello! Here is the second fanfic pairing! S. Korea x Belarus. I know, how crack is that? Well, guess what? I'm still gonna write about it! BWHAHAHA- *cough, cough*- Sorry. Anyways, you know how this works out? Read on, readers. **Alert:** **RoChu moments coming up! **

**Disclaimer: Again, nothing belongs to me! (In a tiny voice: I wish I did...heehee.)**

* * *

**Knives and...Korean Dramas?**

Belarus and Korea

A pair never meant to be. Nope. It was never meant to happen. How did it happen?

First of all, they were stalking their brothers. Pretty normal for both of them. What happened was that they were stalking their beloved brothers at the same time. The feeling of jealousy rising in both of them.

Im Yong Soo gripped the side of the statue's stone pedestal. He watched China as he sat next to that...Russian man on a park bench. The same man who called himself, "Mother Russia" and feared by other nations.

They were chatting about something, probably Communism or whatever. All Im Yong Soo knew was that man was taking away his dear aniki. China denied it and avoided it every time they asked him about his "growing" relationship with Russia. Taiwan teased him too much about it, even Vietnam cruelly joined in occasionally.

Korea gritted his teeth because of both jealousy and the bitter coldness of this land called Russia. _It was like one of my dramas! There was always that guy in the way of the main pairing of the story._

On the other side of the statue, unknown to the latter, was the beautiful, yet scarring (both metaphorically and literally) Belarus. She chanted silently to herself that she would kill that man, China. He was too interfering in Belarus and Russia's future marriage. He would have to pay dearly. Usually, Belarus would just storm in there in fury and just try to kill the dude with her arsenal of knives, but, today, there was something different about this meeting Russia and China held. Belarus almost felt...hurt...or betrayed...

She brushed that thought away hastily. Her fingers lingered over her dagger in handy in its sheath. Natalia was going to stop them for sure...she was...she was-

A gasp escaped her lips as she witnessed what was happening before her.

Russia had leaned in and surprised all (of course China!) of them, when he pressed his cold lips against China's warm lips. Im Yong Soo almost fell back as he saw what happened.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Them...two...MEN...KISSING! RIGHT HERE IN A PARK? WHAT THE FRICK HAPPENED TO THE WORLD? (**Hehe, hypocrite**) He had to admit that China's very, very red, blushing face looked uber cute but then... Soon, China had accepted the kiss and leaned towards the other man. Russia pulled back to wrap his scarf around them and he pulled China back towards him once more.

Belarus seethed. She was going to knock this statue down if she had to. You know what? She'll do that right now! Natalia thrust her fist onto the side of the pedestal, creating a sound of cracking marble in the quiet evening of that day. It startled the man on the other side, making him jump out from behind the statue.

"Ah! What the heck did you..." S. Korea's voice trailed off as he looked upon Belarus' face. She definitely had a breath-taking face, but it gave off an aura of murder and intimidation.

"Who are you?" She snapped, her voice heavily accented with Russian.

"I-uh-he-them!" stumbled on his words, slightly pointing to the couple they were just watching.

"Do not tell me"-Belarus's eyes narrowed at him- " that you are also my brother's lover as well?"

"No way- da-ze!" S. Korea argued defiantly. "It's my aniki I'm after-"

That was enough for Belarus to lunge on him, pinning him against the frosty snow on the ground. She held a knife against his neck, "Tell your meddling brother, to stay away from mine. Russia's mine. We will marry one day."

_This woman is effing crazy! _"Alright, alright! I will!" Korea said hastily. "Now get off of me- da-ze!"

Belarus hesitated for a moment and got off of him. She sat in the snow, she didn't care that the Korean man was staring at her, and stared down at the frost. Soon, warm tears began to trickle down her cheek. Belarus wasn't the one to cry, but...when she saw her brother and that man...such a passionate kiss...SHOULD ONLY BE HER'S! Belarus threatened to just race across the field and stab that man right now. It would upset her brother though...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't go doing that- da-ze!" Korea warned her. Belarus realized that she had said her thoughts out loud.

"Why do you care you silly Korean?" She snapped. Belarus leaped up to her feet and got her knives ready. She was about to turn that direction and go murder when-

Korea wrapped his arms around Belarus' waist and lifted her. "Hey! I told you not to, da-ze! No one tries to kill my aniki!"

"Well, no one stops me from taking away that man who is in the way of my big brother and I's love!" Belarus snapped. She was about to stab the Korean man with one of her knives when he purposely made them fall back into the snow- placing them in an awkward position.

Natalia struggled to get off of Im Yong Soo. She was stuck, pinned to him on her back.

"I'm going not going to stop you from taking away your brother from mine. I want to strike a deal, if I keep my aniki away from yours, you'll keep yours from mine! But you better not lay a finger, or a knife (he also added, "Did you know knives originated from me?"), on my aniki- da-ze!" He said through her platinum blond hair that was in his face. _Man, it smells good...__  
_

"Fine! Now let go of me you b#st#rd!" She cussed. Korea let go and she immediately got off of him, staying as far away from him as possible. "Well then...what's the plan?" She said with an edge on her voice, she didn't want to do anything with this guy.

Korea grinned. This was going to be fun. He also loved to piss off his beloved brother.

"Russia...why...?" China whispered as they pulled away from each other.

Russia looked into China's amber eyes with his amethyst-purple ones, "China, do you not know that I-"

"YO, ANNIIKKIII! How are you doing- da-ze?" Korea burst out of nowhere ruining the moment and atmosphere. If only he knew Russia enough then he would regret his future actions...

Russia and China looked at him with a startled look. "Eh? What are y-you doing here? H-how long have you been there, K-korea, aru?" China asked with an embarrassed look, a single sweat-drop slid slowly down his cheek.

"Oh, well... I was here, like, a few minutes ago- da-ze!" Korea smiled cheerfully. But a shadow passed over his smiling face. "When you two were, let's say, _making out with each other_." He made sure to exaggerate that last sentence. He grinned deviously at China, who was probably going, "Aw, $h!t, aru!"

"Oh brother...brother...brother...!" Belarus' deathly voice coming from behind the park bench chanted. Russia was expecting her to strangle him or glomp him because of his actions.

Russia sweat-dropped and, shaking, turned slowly around, "D-da? Belarus?"

His dear sister was smiling creepily at him and she slightly tilted her head, "Ooh, you have been doing some naughty things behind my back, have you? What about our marriage, brother? Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me~...!" And it went on like that for a moment before Belarus leaped on him. She grabbed him and (with her surprising strength) lifted him off the ground (BRIDAL STYLE!). In her dreams, Russia would be the one doing this, but she decided to let this pass.

"Belarus! P-p-put me down! Please go away!" Russia struggled against her strong grip.

"No." was her answer. Meanwhile, China was also being carried by his sibling.

"K-korea! I am your elder and I demand you to put me down- aru!" He panicked. He also tried to get out of his sibling's grip, but, alas, no avail.

"Too bad, aniki- da-ze~!" Korea turned into his bishounen, sparkly-prince face and he smirked at him, "You won't be going anywhere without me for the rest of the day~!"

"AAAAIIIIYYYAAAHH! RUSSIA, ARU!" China exclaimed struggling double the amount. Korea just laughed and looked to where Belarus was. She was forcing Russia to kiss her, but Russia was turning away from her. Natalia sighed in irritation and met eye-contact with Im Yong Soo.

He winked at her and blew her an air kiss.

She glared at him and turned away, with Russia in her hands, slightly blushing. _What is up with that guy?_

"'Till next time, Belarus- da-ze~!" Korea called to her.

_Yeah...till next time... _

For the next several days, Korea and Belarus both worked hard to keep their beloved brothers from each other and formed a two-person club called, "Keep Our Dear Brothers Away From Each Other" or K.O.D.B.A.F.E.O (which was long but whatever!) and also "Brother Stalking Club" or B.S.C. But it was only Korea who suggested that and thought of their pair as that. He would race after her to report on their brothers and piss her off by claiming her boobs and hugging her. Belarus being a slight tsundere and such...well you know...he gets beaten up.

* * *

**A/N: Soo...that was the end of the Korea x Belarus thing. Hope you guys enjoyed it~!**

** I was going to do a storyline where Belarus had punched the stone statue and her hand started bleeding. Korea, hearing the crack of the marble, looks and finds out her situation. He grabs her hand and urges her to come with him so he could help her. Belarus being only focused on Russia and a slight tsundere rejects his offer and...well you get it. That will be an alternate storyline that I'll type up later. For now, it'll be a continuation of the AmeViet/EngViet thing! Also thank you to Jupper and Crepe and Macaron for being my first two review peoplez! I really appreciate it! I will try to type up your suggestions, Crepe and Macaron~! Thank you again!**


	3. AmeViet Part Two!

**Warning: Language is quite high here (hehe that sounded funny), so I warn younger audiences. **

**Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME! GEEZ, DISCLAIMER! STOP ASKING! GOSH!**

* * *

Pt. 2: Vietnam, America, and England

"You know what (hic), Vietnam (hic)? HUH! You are bloody _b#tch! _You can't (hic) keep (hic) up with me! I (hic) could hold my bloody liquor better than (hic) you! SEE? I'M THE BLOODY KINGDOM OF ENGLAND!" Arthur slurred angrily at her. He jabbed a finger at her chest, "SEE? You're already as drunk (hic) as (hic)-"

Vietnam slapped a hand over his mouth, "Shut the (hic) up, ba$tard!" She slugged him on the upper-arm, "DEAD (hic) ARM!" and then she started giggling.

"Ow, d#mn!t! What the (hic) is wrong with 'chou?" England rubbed his arm and stared at her with a glare. "Hey! I can do (hic) one more shot! 'Cause then (hic) you already lost, b#tch!" England pointed the finger at her. He slammed his hand on the counter, "BARTENDER! I WANT ANOTHER (HIC!) ONE!"

While all this was happening, America was at the bathroom. He had just excused himself for a moment, but Vietnam and England had chugged down a lot of beer and they were starting to become a$ses. He exited the bathroom and walked cheerfully back to their spot. But he stopped in his tracks-

"What the h377?" He exclaimed. Vietnam and England were now taking on the large, German-style (meaning those boot-shaped glass mugs) filled to the rim with beer.

He rushed to Vietnam to stop her. "Yo, dude, this is your limit. I think you should stop!" He tried to grab the mug out of her hands but she nudged him away and kept chugging.

She finished before Arthur and slammed her mug on the counter-top, "HAHA- (HIC!)! VICTORY! In your face, you British ba$tard! H-How was (hic!) that?"

Arthur's thick eyebrows twitched as he was still chugging down the beer. He gulped it all down and he stared at her, "Da#m you...you're one crazy b!tch to take-" he stopped mid-sentence and collapsed on the counter, slumped over the table.

"Umm...are they okay?" The bartender asked gently. He looked at both of them with a concerned look.

America smiled slightly, "Yeah, they're okay. Don't worry." The bartender nodded slowly, still unsure, and walked to the other end of the bar.

Alfred felt a finger poking his back.

"Ha! Did you see that, Ammeerriiiccaaa...?" Hue slurred. But her face immediately turned into an angry frown, influenced by the alcohol, and started shouting, "YOU! I HATE YOU SO (HIC!) MUCH!" She grabbed his shirt collar and glared at him, swaying a bit.

"Vietnam, calm-"

"NO, I WON'T! Tôi ghét bạn!" Hue harshly pulled him back and forth- making him quite dizzy. "Bạn đã phản bội tôi..."

"What?" America asked. He had no idea what she was saying. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his shirt collar. "Hue..."

"I hate (hic!) you! Why did (hic!) you have to be so...nice to me? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" And she kept going on like that. Hue started to pound on his chest with her fists, "Why..?"

Alfred knew she was drunk, but she sounded so...

She stopped and leaned against his chest, quiet. "I...hate you..." She said for the last time in his bomber jacket. Hue felt dizzy and all she could feel was hatred and annoyance of the American man...but there was another feeling in her chest that she couldn't decipher.

"You left me..." She whispered. Alfred's eyes widened. Yes, Alfred was air-headed and oblivious to all things, but he didn't miss this one.

Alfred sighed and held her against him for a moment- feeling her warmth. He looked over her shoulder and found that England was still snoozing on the counter. He could wait.

"You know what? I think you need to go home." He said softly.

"No! I wanna stay here an' drink!" Hue slurred and swatted his hand away. She started to poke Arthur on the eyebrows and she turned her head to America, "Hehe, look at his eyebrows, they're like giant, black, hairy caterpillars! Hehe..."

Britain was mumbling some words like, "Ugh...you stupid, hairy frog... bloody American..."

Vietnam drunkenly lifted England easy off his chair, potato-sack style. She stood, with a triumphant face, in front of America and snickered, "Haha... I've conquered a country...now... Now, let's get (hic!) out of 'ere, idiot American!" She pushed America aside and started walking to the exit.

"Ahem, sir, here's your bill." The bartender handed America it.

He slapped his forehead and exclaimed, "Geez! How many bottles did you guys really drink? What the frick?" He sighed and handed the money to the man.

Vietnam, with England on her shoulder, walked outside- swaying dangerously.

"Hey, Vietnam, I think I'll take England now. Uhh...can you walk?" Alfred asked.

Hue pushed Arthur onto Alfred's arms and said, "Of course I can, Alfredo (hic!)! Oh look, UsUK moment! Ehehehe..." Alfred blushed and realized that he was holding Arthur bridal-style. He positioned themselves so he had his arm draped across England's shoulder and the same with the other man.

"Hey, (hic!) I wanna...join as well!" Hue walked over to them and also placed an arm on America's shoulder.

When they got to the car, they shoved Arthur into the backseat- getting angry grunts and whispered curse words back.

"So is the hotel you're staying at is where?" America asked her. She didn't reply and instead gave him a snort. She had fallen asleep. "Aw, man..." America sighed and realized he would have to find her cellphone. He took her purse and opened it.

Snatching the cellphone out of it, he looked for China's phone number on the contacts.

* * *

_Ring...ring...ring..._

China could hear his phone playing the chorus of "Most Wanted" by Wilber Pan of C-Pop music. It was midnight, who could be calling at a time like this-

"Vietnam!" China read the caller ID and immediately answered it.

"Um, no this is Alfred." The other voice said. _WHAT THE-? _

"AMERICA! AIYAH! What the heck did you do to Vietnam, aru?" He yelled at the phone.

"Whoa, dude, no need to be so protective! Don't worry-"

"Where did you go with her, aru?" China said. He couldn't trust his Vietnam with this idiot.

"We just hung out at the bar and we're going home right-"

"BRING HER HERE! I DON'T WANT YOU TAKING HER, ARU!" China shouted.

"That's why I'm asking you where your hotel is!" America yelled back, defiantly.

"It's near your guys' hotel, but it's several streets down..." China explained the address.

"Alright, I'll take her there."

"YOU BETTER, ARU!" China clicked "end" on the phone and stormed out of the room and headed to the lobby.

"Eh? What was China-san so fumed about? All I could hear was shouting from his room." Japan asked . Both of them were leaning out of their rooms, wondering what the Chinese man was doing.

"Hmm...I don't know..." Im Yong Soo yawned and said, "We should go back to sleep. 'Night, Japan, da-ze!" He closed the door to his room and Japan did as well.

"Oh, man. China looks so pissed off right now." America said to himself as he parked the car in front of the hotel. China had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, Vietnam, looks like we're here." Alfred said as he carried her out of the car. He took the time to look at her face.

Her sleeping face was so cute...relaxed and free of worries. Her lips were in a slight pout-

"America, what did you to her, aru?" China growled. Alfred snapped back to attention and looked at the angry Chinese nation.

"We went to the bar and she got really drunk. That's all." America answered.

"It better be. If I hear from Hue that you tried anything with her, I will murder you, aru!" Yao took the girl from America's arms. "Good night."

They were about to enter the hotel entrance when America shouted after them, "Wait!"

China turned around and frowned, "What?"

Alfred held Vietnam's face in his hands.

"What are you doing-? AIYAH! HEY!" China shouted after the American who had just stolen a kiss from Hue. Alfred dashed back to the car as quickly as he could.

Yao felt a nerve pop and he turned back, fuming.

* * *

"Ugh...my head..." Vietnam pressed her hand on her throbbing forehead.

"Looks like someone got wasted last night, da-ze!" Im Yong Soo remarked.

"Ooh! What happened, what happened, big sister?" Taiwan chirped beside Vietnam. They were at the table, eating breakfast.

"I don't remember..." Hue mumbled.

"China-san seems quiet today." Japan noticed (he notices everything for Pete's sake!).

All heads turned to the abnormally quiet man. He was picking at his food, looking rather annoyed.

"Aniki, tell me! What makes you so pissed off today, da-ze?" S. Korea leaned against Yao and poked his cheek playfully.

"Well... first of all, Hue didn't tell me where she was going last night. Second, she came home with America! Of course I would be pissed!" China snapped.

Vietnam glared at him, "I didn't want to tell you because you obviously stop me and two, England was there as well."

"Ooh! A threesome!" Taiwan blurted out. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed. "Er... I mean..."

This irritated Vietnam and Yao even more.

"NO. No, I wasn't up to those things. You disgust me. You know I would never-" Vietnam was interrupted with the S. Korean shouting,

"Who knows what you would do when you're drunk! Remember that time at N. Korea's birthday party, you and China got all drunk and-"

"SHUT UP!" China and Vietnam shouted.

"I don't want to hear anymore of that." Vietnam hissed. _RUSSIA INFLUENCES! ON "ON MODE"!_ A dark shadow passed over Hue's face, "Now if you don't want to die today, you won't interrupt me, right ?"

Im Yong Soo nodded quickly and sweat-dropped.

"Anyways, all we did was drink and...sort of chat I guess." Vietnam continued. _If you called screaming obscenities at each other chatting. _

"I need to rest. My headache is worse than ever." Hue excused herself from the table and walked back to her room._  
_

China stared after her, recalling that the American had stolen a kiss from her. He wondered if she knew...

* * *

**A/N: Dat was long...phew... **

**Anyways I used Google Translate (don't trust Google) and Yahoo Answers. **

**Tôi ghét bạn: I hate you**

**Bạn đã phản bội tôi: You betrayed me**

**Again, I don't trust Google Translate so if there is something to be fixed and you're a fluent Vietnamese speaker then please tell me. **

**Thank you! XD**


	4. CanBel for Maiya123

"Hey, America, I wanted to talk to you about the waffles thing earlier-" Belgium tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm not America. I'm his brother, Canada." He turned around, and Belgium noticed right away what the difference was...

First of all, he was polite. _This is America's brother?_

Second, he had much wavier and longer hair than that American. _Probably because of Brother France._

And third, he had a much cuter expression.

"Oh my gosh, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to mistaken you for him! I hope you don't take that as offence!" Belgium apologized.

Canada scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, "Oh that's alright. I always get mistaken anyways. Do you want me to carry on the message for my brother?"

_He could be like America, forgetting everything and such. _Belgium thought prejudiced. She waved a hand in front of her slightly, "It's okay."

Canada nodded and turned away. He was about to walk away, when Belgium grabbed his wrist, "Wait! Aren't you the guy with the maple syrup?"

Blushing at the sudden contact, he nodded his head quickly. "Y-yes. I make them frequently at home."

"Wow, you know who I am right?" Belgium smiled with a glint in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Miss Belgium." He replied.

"Wonderful! I'm famous for my Belgian waffles~!" She stroke a pose. She let go of his hand and she put her cat smile on. "We should totally do a partnership! Or maybe with Brother France as well! You know maple syrup is wonderful with waffles~?" She balled her fists in excitement in front of her. "We could host something with us three! France, you, and me! Pancakes, waffles, and French Toast! We could do a Breakfast club every once and a while-"

Canada started to tune out. He knew it was rude but it hard not to. The girl just went on and on.

Though...he had to admit it was cute. He felt heat rising to his face. Canada continued to stare at her face; her little cat smile, her eyes that continued to sparkle as she shared her thoughts, and her hair that bounced up and down-

"Aww! You have the cutest pet ever! Is he a polar bear?" Belgium interrupted his daydreaming when she scratched Kumajiro softly on the head.

Kumajiro seemed to enjoy it and leaned closer to her.

"Oh, yes he is. His name is Kumakichi." Canada replied, not remembering Kumajiro's name again.

"My name is not Kumakichi! It's Kuma_JIRO_!" his polar bear snapped.**  
**

"Kumajiro, is it? Well aren't you a cutie, huh? Can I take him home, Canada?" She pouted pleadingly at him.

Canada blushed and stuttered, "S-sorry, but he makes such a mess when I'm not around. I don't trust him alone."

Kumajiro huffed defiantly at that.

"So you don't trust me?" Belgium whimpered. She pouted again._  
_

Canada's cheeks went into a dark shade of red, "Ehh...no. It's not that! Of course not! I do trust you!" He looked away, his face completely flustered.

He was surprised when Belgium bonked him playfully on the head with her fist, "Aww, you're just too cute, Canada. Thanks. But I probably won't be able to take him home even if you said so," She looked away, "...My brother's such a neat freak I bet he would kick your polar bear right out of my house. He comes over quite often."

"Oh, Michael? I know him. We're friends." Canada smiled at her.

"Hmm?" She tapped her chin in thought, "Oh yeah! Sometimes Michael does talk about you, but I just forget." She blushed and frantically waved her hands, "A-ah! It's not th-that I forget about you or anything! It's just that I...don't really pay attention to him, when he talks. He's usually quiet so I don't really know when he's talking until he's bonking me on the head for not paying any attention." She looked at him with a sheepish grin. Belgium expected him to be upset or something.

Canada just merely (and quietly) laughed and replied, "Hehe. Same. Though, we're both quite quiet so we do pay attention with each other."

Belgium smiled in relief, "Glad to hear. Say where's that loud brother of-"

"YO, CANADA! We gotta go, man!" Speak of the devil...America was at the door at the end of the hall, waving to his brother. The American nation noticed Belgium with him and a wide grin stretched across his face. He looked back and forth at them, grinning stupidly. Canada was mentally shouting at him, "_NO! Go away! Don't say a word_! But instead, the American idiot chose to yell-

"Oooh, Mattie! Didn't know you had the digs for her~!" He said _OUT LOUD._

"AMERICA!" Canada exclaimed (though not very loudly) at his brother, his face flushed.

America stuck out his tongue at him and said, "Come on, we have to go now, dude. We can't be late for the baseball game!"

"Baseball game? After a conference?" Belgium said.

"Yeah, Mattie and I are gonna watch the Padres versus the-"

"Okay, America, I'll be there. Just go on to the car." Canada interrupted, irritated. The American nation would probably start ranting on and on about which team was better and the stats of the players...blah blah blah!

He left and Canada turned back to Belgium.

"My brother can be so annoying..." Canada groaned in his signature whisper-tone.

Belgium nodded in agreement, "Ugh...brothers. I know how you feel."

In that moment, Belgium felt being scooped off the ground. "Ah! _Brother?" _The Netherlands had grabbed her and threw her on his shoulder (potato-sack style~!)

He grunted through his pipe, "We have to go now. Bye, Matthew."

Canada looked up at the tall, Dutch nation. He wished he had a brother that looked after one, one that was intimidating as well. "Oh, bye, Michael, Miss Belgium."

She smiled at him and said, "Bye, Canada~! Also you can call me Belle~! And I'll call you Matthew from now on~!"

Matthew waved back to Belle, "Alright, Miss- I mean,Belle, should we talk about the Breakfast Club next time?"

* * *

_Pink: A next time? Oh there won't be a next time! -cue evil laugh- JUST KIDDING!_

* * *

Belle grinned at him, Sure!" and with that she and her brother left.

Matthew smiled and petted his polar bear, "Kumachacha, looks like I found a new friend~!"

"My name's not Kumachacha! And who are you?"

...

"I'm Canada..."

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end to the rather short chapter! I want to write more about them. I've been thinking of this pairing for a while and I was like, "This is really cute!" XD**

**Michael was the Netherlands by the way. I chose that name for him because I read somewhere that in an Otakon they "revealed" his name. I don't know if the source is true or not, but I'll pick that one anyways. This was supposed to be Chapter Five and the EngBelSpain one was supposed to be Chapter Four. I had the idea for this one today so I decided to make this Chapter Four.**

**This is for Maiya123, who requested this! Yay! :D **

**Sorry I haven't been able to upload as fast! I got school and...STAR testing is next week...But I'm not that worried about it. :D**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	5. Part ONE! of EngBelSpain

**A/N: To Crepe and Macaron, here is your request, EnglandxBelgiumxSpain~! I grew to like this one when I looked up some stuff about it! XD**

**I chose Belle as Belgium's name. The Netherlands will be.. Michael Sinterniklaas.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to meh~! Except these one-shots and the whole fanfiction. XD**

**Caution: Contains hints of NethBel, another pairing that I'm fond of... :D**

* * *

**England, Belgium, and Spain**

Antonio watched both of them. He sat on the conference table with Lovino babbling on(ranting about stupid jerks, or how is brother is so stupid). He kept staring at Bella and Arthur. She was laughing and smiling (whatever he said) at Arthur...and it... made his chest hurt slightly.

"You stupido ba$t#rdo! Are you even listening?" Lovino snapped Antonio back to attention. He tried to look away from the couple and instead at Lovino.

"Oh, of course, Lovi~! Your brother is stupid?" Antonio half-asked, half stated with a wavering smile.

"NO! You aren't listening! _Tch! _I don't care, d#mn!t!" and with that Lovino rose up from his chair angrily and stormed away, mumbling.

Usually, the Spaniard would chase after him with his bright, sunny, flowery aura coming from him and with his = v = face. Today, however, Antonio just sighed and looked back to the two. They weren't where they were earlier.

"Francis, did you see Belle and Arthur just talking earlier?" Antonio asked the Frenchman beside him.

"_Mon ami, _yes I have~! They were just here and the aura around them was quite interesting~! _Ah, the amour~!" _Francis began blushing and panting, thinking about "_amour"_.

Antonio felt a nerve pop and he bonked Francis' head, not as hard though, "Your fantasizing disturbs me. Where did they go?"

"Oh, well they..." Francis tapped his chin in thought, "They separated ways. Arthur is going to hang out with _moi _for the rest of the afternoon after he lost to a bet! Ah! I thank the wonderful Hungary for doing so. I think Bella is with her brother. Did I tell you that Belgium and the Netherlands are both quite gorgeous beings? Belgium's curves and -"

Antonio threw a punch in Francis' gut and stood up, "Francis...don't you dare get started."

"Oh, you betray me, _mon ami!"_ He said with mock-sadness. "Now go on and find her." He said with a glint in his eyes. Francis was a pervert, but he was the country of love and notices all things related to it.

Antonio just stood up and started his search for Belle.

* * *

"Brother, you know that Halloween event when we were the Red Riding Hood gang? What do you think we should do this year~?" Belle asked Michael cheerfully.

He just grunted and glanced sideways at her (though he was a lot taller so he had to look down), "Halloween isn't until October. It's April."

"I just wanted to talk about it. I had an idea, but it's on the tip of my tongue." Belle walked with her hands folded behind her head. Michael didn't respond and just grunted again.

He looked sideways at her again, "Is that a stain on your shirt?"

She laughed a bit, "You're such a neat-freak. Ah, I think it's a tomato stain. I think I got it from when I took a tomato from Toni~!" She brushed at the stain that was on the stomach area of her suit.

"Stop hanging around that guy, you know how much I hate him. Also, you shouldn't just be so careless with these things. You're wearing a suit." He took out a handkerchief and wiped it off. "There."

Belle blushed in embarrassment, "Thanks, _broeder..." _

* * *

_TOTAL SISTER-BROTHERLY ROMANCE MOMENT! Elizabeth jotted down notes as Kiku watched them through his binoculars. They were on top of the trees, spying on other nations._

_Kiku snapped a quick picture and they were off like ninjas! WOOSH!_

* * *

"Did you feel like there was something not right in the air? Like a sense of someone watching you?" Michael suddenly spoke up as they walked down the stone steps. They looked around in silence.

Belle shook her head, "No, why-AH!"

_GLOMP! _Belle was startled when Antonio wrapped his arms around her and glomped her.

"Oh, Toni!" She recognized his cologne (with a hint of tomato). "What's up?" Belle smiled.

"Spain." Michael acknowledged him coldly.

"Netherlands~! How are you two?" Antonio chirped.

"We're good." Belle replied.

"I'm gonna go off and try to find Kiku." Michael said before walking off.

That left Belle and Antonio to themselves.

"Um...Toni, can you let go of me now?" Belle said awkwardly when they both noticed that he was still hugging her.

"Of course~!" Antonio hopped away from her, and he smiled widely at her, "Say, Belle, is there anything you're going to do after this?"

"Oh, yeah, I have something." Belgium replied. "Sorry."

"Hmm? What're you going to go after this?" He asked.

"Well Arthur lost in a bet so now he has to hang out with Francis for the whole afternoon. He didn't want to stay with just that 'frog', as he calls him."

"You? You're going to go with Arthur and _Francis_. Francis? You know how perverted my best friend is? You won't survive the rest of the day without getting molested-"

Belgium held up and hand and interrupted him, "Francis is big brother. I've taught him not to mess with me, and plus I can threaten him with my French. I'm still pissed at him for using me as a neutral shield in the First World War..." She smiled mischievously.

Antonio sighed, "Fine." He surprised her by grabbing hold of her shoulders, "But if he tries to do something to you, Big Brother Spain is also here to kick his a$s. Okay?"

She smiled, "Alright."

Then the other thing he did, startled her (and him) as well, Antonio leaned in and kissed her on her cheek.

"A-ah...Um...See you later, Bella!" and with that he turned away blushing (like his tomatoes~!) and ran off.

Bella stood there, also turning red at the moment.

* * *

"Eh? _Belle, ma chère, pourquoi viens-tu avec nous?_" France asked Belgium as she walked in the car with England.

"_J'ai été invité par__ Arthur._" She replied, using one of her national languages.

"Talk English you two!" England snapped irritated. He was annoyed with France already and now he's surrounded by the French language!

Belgium smirked, "It is one of national languages, and France is like my brother."

"Oh, please." England sighed, "For the rest of the way can we all speak English so I can actually understand?"

"Alright~!" France and Belgium said in unison.

France was driving, England was on the front passenger seat, and Belgium sat in the back. Spain was-_ wait Spain?_

The Spaniard was driving a car as well and was hiding behind a large, peculiar mustache (hehe... MOOSTACHE!- Romano), sunglasses, and a fedora. He gripped the wheel tightly as he drove alongside them. He kept glancing their way, watching them and hoping they didn't notice him. France met eye contact with Spain once, but all he did was wink and blow an air kiss. Then England started to hit him and lecture him about "flirting with the other drivers, it's distracting!".

They arrived at one of France's cafes and stopped the car.

"I guess we could hang out here. Though I wanted to show you guys the Eiffel Tower"- cue a "That's what she said!" from Belgium- "but this is fine as well. As long as I can hang out with_ mes cheris~!" _France hugged both of them close to him.

"Okay, okay, okay, we get it, frog!" England pushed France away from them.

A moment later, England realized he was still holding on to Belgium. He blushed hardly and let go of her, "O-oh, I'm sorry!"

France snickered, "_Ooh la la~" _

"SHUT UP, FROG!" England shouted at him.

France shot him a, "You mad, bro?" look and skipped (so manly!) away to the cafe, leaving the two behind.

"Wait, you frog!" England screamed angrily. He put his hands on his hips and looked back to Belgium, "That frog is such a nuisance. How can you be like brothers with- What's with that look?"

Belle was smirking, and she pointed to him, "Aww... I can totally see you and France...you know." A mischievous look in her eye warned England.

Arthur felt a nerve pop and he bonked her on the head, "Idiot! Don't be thinking of things like that!"

Belgium smiled, "Too bad, England. I think of you as the uke by the way." Being friends with Hungary did strongly influence her, so she had an idea what "yaoi" was.

England's face burned up fiercely, "What the bloody h377 is an 'ook-eh'?"

"The one who's on the bottom, or in other terms, the 'catcher'. Hungary and Japan told me about it~!" Her smile grew even more mischievous.

Arthur's thick eyebrows furrowed in anger for moment, but a shadow passed over his face instead of him blowing up.

"Er..Arthu-Hey!" Belgium was interrupted when England threw his hands on her shoulder.

He leaned in her face, _too close..._ Belgium thought with a sweatdrop trickling down her cheek, and dropped his eyelids seductively, "Oh, so I'm on the bottom?" He lifted her chin, "Why don't I make you take that back-"

"FREE FRENCH BREAD!" A loaf of bread shot through between them, causing England to let go of Belgium.

"What the bloody-?" England watched as a man with brown hair, a large mustache, and sunglasses peace-signed with the bread.

"Free bread for the" -he hesitated for a second and said in a strained voice- "...couple..."

"You're not obviously French, who the heck are you?" England exclaimed angrily at the man. He placed a hand on Belgium's shoulder, "Let's go, Belle. This man is insane." They turned around and started walking away.

Meanwhile, Spain sighed and clutched the bread close to his chest, "Phew...I stopped them."

* * *

**And that is the end of Part One of the EngBelSpain! I don't think I added much EnglandxBelgium action. I will put in more next time on Part Two! **

**Also I was eating breakfast and what I was eating was a "FrenchToastWaffle!" breakfast brand from that Eggo's company. In my head I immediately thought about France and Belgium. I suddenly had a feeling that they should have a Breakfast Club. Which was my inspiration for the previous story...kind of. **

**Okay thanks for reading and please review! Whenever someone reviews I barf out happy rainbows and butterflies flutter around in my stomach. **

**...**

**Yeah... |:\**


	6. LietHun for Maiya123!

**This is my first try at LithHun. It is a request from Maiya123. I will try my best at it. Plz don't kill me. . **

* * *

"GAH! Come back here you idiot!" Elizabeta screamed at Gilbert who was running away from her. She was chasing him down the halls of Roderich's house.

"Kesesesese! You're a crazy woman!" Gilbert laughed as he dodged her frying pan that nearly hit his head. He ran to the window and hoisted himself over it. He was gone in an instant.

Elizabeta stood, still in her battle stance, panting and glaring at the window- as if Gilbert was going to pop back up.

"Ms. Elizabeta, I think you should calm down. It's alright. I don't really mind..." Toris assured with a not-so-sure smile on his face.

Hungary turned around with a fierce glint in her eyes, though she was smiling kindly, "I guess so, Toris. But I can't stand that Prussian! Should I get you another shirt to wear? Maybe I could head over to Roderich's and-"

"No, gurl, he should, like, just take his shirt off and stay shirtless!" Feliks suggested bluntly, standing behind Toris.

Elizabeta felt a light bulb turn on and she smiled deviously... _PolandxLithuania is one of my OTP's... _"Hmm, Po-chan," she said using her nickname for Feliks, "I think that's not a bad idea..."

Toris backed away from both of them as they both stared at him with creepy grins. They inched closer to him...

* * *

Poland and Hungary are, like, totally best friends. They, like, have such good relations. So, like, one day, Poland comes over to Hungary's house and they, like, plan to hang out. Poland was all like, "I think I should totally, like, bring Lithuania with me!" and so he did! That's why they're over at Hungary's house. But Prussia had to, like, crash the party and stuff! He comes in and, like, spills the tea, that they were, like, totally drinking, all over Lithuania! So Hungary is all like, "Aww, HEEELLL NO!" and Poland is all like, "Oh no, he didn't!" So Hungary is, like, super pissed and all, and chases Prussia all over her house. Prussia is, like, being a j#cka$s and is more happy to get chased by the raging chick. Luckily, he, like, decides To. Get. Out. So, like, yeah... that was what happened.

* * *

"I swear, Feliks, you better get off of me!" Toris exclaimed as he was pinned to the bed on his stomach, with Feliks on top of him trying to take off his clothes.

"This is...so..." Liz gushed as she witnessed the two. She felt heat rising up on her face and a nosebleed kicking in. She flashed a picture.

"MS. ELIZABETA! Help me! Wait- DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICURE?" Toris shouted in shock. He struggled even more to get the Polish boy on top of him to get off.

"Dude, like, calm down. The tea on your shirt is, like, drying up, so I don't think you need to change shirts anymore...but this for my awesome, best friend, Liz!" Feliks said with a grin. He pulled harder on Toris' shirt.

"GAH! That's it!" Toris flipped himself over, startling Feliks and knocking him over with the force. He leaped off the bed and bolted towards the Hungarian girl. "Please give me that camera, Elizabeta."

Liz shook her head with a smirk and held the camera away from them. "Sorry, this is going to be one of my 'keepsakes'."

Toris blushed furiously, and he held out his hand- trying his best to stay polite, "Please." His voice was strained.

Liz beamed at him and spun away from him. She opened the door and ran out. "H-hey, Elizabeta!" Toris tore off after her.

_Gosh, she's fast. _He thought as he pursued her. They ran into a hallway that had several doors leading to different rooms. Liz entered a room and slammed the door closed.

Toris felt sweat drip down his forehead, _What if there's a computer there and she posts it on Prussia's blog? Or FACEBOOK!_ He pounded on the door. "Ms. Elizabeta, please!" He grabbed the gold door handle and tried to open the door, it swung right open. Apparently, there was no lock in that room.

Liz was crouched in the corner with her camera, clutching it to her chest. "Toris, you know I won't give this up. Even in a fight..." Her back to him, hiding her mischievous grin.

Toris took a step closer, the sound of his shoe echoing in the empty room. "Please, , I don't want others to see that."

"I'm sorry, Toris, but I'm going to keep this one." She said in a slight singsong voice. She stood up and faced him. "It's not like I'm going to-OOF!" She winced as Toris shot forward and pinned her to the wall.

Toris reached for the camera in her hand that he held against the wall, but she expertly tossed it to the other hand. She smiled innocently at him. He sighed and frowned at her, "I'm not playing games. If you want it the hard way, then I'll play the hard way as well." Oh no, Dark!Lithuania has been released!

Liz managed to not confidently grin. "Toris," her voice was edgy- clearly uncomfortable of their position, "please let go of me."

"Not unless you give me the camera and allow me to delete that photo." He whispered in her ear. She strained to flatten herself against the wall, he was leaning too close to her..._Way too close..._She thought.

"I-I'll delete it for you." She replied with heat rising in her face.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't trust you to be the one deleting it." He knew how much she like her "Yow-wee" or Yaoi...whatever it was called. He wanted to be polite but he wasn't going to let that photo go. You see, Toris is a very worrisome person and it hurts his weak stomach to become depressed over things like that. He reached for her camera again, but once more she tossed it into her other hand.

"Stop playing games with me." He snapped.

She sighed and said, "Then get off me. I'll erase it. I promise." _I don't want you looking at my other pictures..._ She had many "yaoi" things in there that she sometimes didn't even want to show Kiku, and _he's_ her "yaoi" buddy!

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Please do." Toris let go of her wrists reluctantly and stepped away from her.

She pretended to scroll down her photos in the camera and delete that one picture. "There. I erased it."

Toris nodded, "Thank you." _He was too gullible._

Liz grinned at him, "Your welcome."

They exited the room and looked for Feliks. Who was on the coffee table in the living room, posing Egyptian-Queen style on it. Toris sighed in grief and started to yell at the man.

Meanwhile, Liz was hanging out behind them with her creepy grin stretched across her face.

_Now...time to call Russia...even though I'm not on perfect terms with that man... _Liz thought slyly, _I should call Kiku as well..._

* * *

**And that is it! I...am not as fond with this pairing, as PruHun! Oh gosh, I love that pairing so much... Their genderbent characters paired up together is even more cuter! GAH! Speaking of Genderbent! Pruhun...**

***Evil Smile***


	7. Short Genderbent! PruHun

**Okay! Today, I will be writing about...* drum-roll please!*... GENDERBENT PRUHUN! I love the normal pairing, but the genderbent one is so cute as well. I mean, you can imagine a tiny Fem!Prussia going, "I'm Awesome!" then jump right into a bush when Male!Hungary is passing by. I think his cool and calm personality fits her wild and blunt one.** **Human names will be used! **

**Fem!Prussia: Maria or Julchen, Maria or Julchen...hmm... I'll have to pick Maria (sorry, Piri-tan!). Philippines will also have Maria as her name. It works out since they live in different dimensions.**

**Male!Hungary: Daniel. Gary seems...beh.**

* * *

**~After the Duel~**

"Stop moving your arm, idiot!" Maria snapped at the man.

Daniel winced and said, "Alright, alright," then he muttered, "It's not like you're making it any better." Maria was bandaging his upper arm that she...sort of cut with her sword. He sat on a stool in the shed they found in the forest. Sunlight streamed from the glass window with little dust particles dancing in the light.

Maria huffed, "If it weren't for the awesome-me you would be bleeding to death!" She shifted in her kneeling position.

He smirked, "And if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be bleeding in the first place."

She puffed up her cheek and said, "You're not awesome." Maria continued to wrap the cloth around his upper arm.

"It's not that bad anyways." He added. For the rest of the time it was quiet. Maria finished the bandage and stood up.

She brushed her hands and said, "Well, I guess we should go now."

Maria was about to turn around when Daniel grabbed her wrist. "Wait."

She felt heat rising to her face. _D#mmit, why must I blush so easily? Not awesome... _"What?"

Daniel was now standing in front of her. His bangs covered his eyes and he leaned close to her face, "Thanks."

"N-no problem. I'm just awesome that way!" She flustered. Before she knew it, Daniel pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against her soft ones.

"MMmff!" Her eyes widened. For a moment, she just stood there surprised. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Soon, her eyes closed and she returned it.

* * *

**...**

**Dat. Was. Short. **

**BAH! **

**Well it's not that bad since it's just a one-shot. If I were to make Part Two...then... I guess I would make it longer...**


	8. Part Two of EngBelSpain!

**The last chapter was short, short, short. **

**But today, my friends, is Part TWO! of the EngBelSpain! XD**

**I was on the zerochan website and I found cute pictures of the Tomato Gang group and also Spain and Belgium. **

**Disclaimer: Shoot! I forgot the disclaimer on the last story! Darn! Okay, for the previous story and this one, HETALIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME (THOUGH I WISH). ONLY THIS FANFICTION AND the ONE-SHOTS BELONG TO ME.**

**Human names will be used when they address each other in dialogue.**

**Recently I have been turned into a FrUk supporter. I blame this video, which is one of the reasons I'm beginning to love it. Look up, "APH Meltdown FrUk" on YouTube if you'd like to see it. It has England looking far off on the thumbnail. I just love the song. **

* * *

"Why did you call me here to FRANCE, tomato-ba$t#rd? You know how much I hate the guy!" Romano hissed at the man crouched alongside him. They were behind bushes.

Spain lowered his binoculars, "So I have help. Plus it's fun with Lovi~!" He patted him on the back.

Romano blushed and angrily swatted away his hand, "Shut up."

Spain smiled at him and peered through the binoculars. The three were sitting at one of the cafe tables, chatting mildly.

Belgium was whispering something to France, which made them both burst into laughter at England. England was red with fury and he yanked Belgium away from France.

"What are you guys laughing about?" England asked with his hands crossed in front of his chest. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Oh, nothing~" Belgium said playfully with a smirk on her face.

England looked away with a ticked off look on his face and leaned back in his chair. Belgium smiled sheepishly and rested a hand on England's shoulder, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, Arthur."

He sighed and looked back at her. She was giving him a cute pouty face. "F-fine. But it's only because I'm a gentleman and I can't refuse an apology from a lady."

France snickered.

"Is there something wrong, frog?" England snapped, glaring at the man across from him.

"_Non_. It's just that your 'gentleman' act is...quite amusing." France scoffed.

England just simply huffed and he turned back to Belgium and started to converse with her instead.

* * *

"_Tch_! Why is Belle hanging out with that $h!t-tasting-scone-ba$t#rd and the horny-ba$t#rd?" Romano muttered with jealousy written all over his face.

Spain patted the young man's back and said, "That anger you have there is what we're gonna use to our advantage, Lovi~" He smiled childishly at him.

Romano smacked Spain upside the head and said, "Who said I was jealous?"

Spain smirked, "I never said 'jealous', I only said 'anger'. Hehe, Lovi is jealous."

Romano shouted, "D#MN YOU!"

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" France asked the two.

"What?" England asked.

"I heard it as well!" Belgium added. They looked around suspiciously.

"I heard it behind _moi_!" France clasped together his hands dramatically, "Oh my, what if something is out to get me! Save me, _Angleterre~!_" He pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, gestured with his hands in a dramatic expression, and closed his eyes._  
_

"I'd rather let you die off, frog." England growled.

France opened one of his eyes and said, "Then, Belle will! You love big brother more than bushy-eyebrows here, don't you? And then, afterwords, perhaps we can-"

Spain burst out of the bush and clamped (more like shoved) his hand around the Frenchman's mouth. "IN YOUR STUPID DREAMS, FRANCIS!" following that were a couple of Spanish curse words that loosely flew out of Spain's mouth.

"Antonio?" Belgium and England said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Belgium asked.

Spain froze from his position (he was about to thrust his fist against France's head) and started to laugh nervously, "Oh, ehehe... Belle..."

England raised one of his (THICK!) eyebrows, "Why are you all the way out here in Paris?" ("That's what she said!" Belgium remarked).

"Well, Gilbert and I were gonna go surprise visit Francis here...but...we...uh...found that his house was empty and Gil left... But I continued the search..." _Wonderfully improvised, Antonio... _He thought sarcastically as he smiled nervously at the Englishman.

England narrowed his eyes at him but said, "Okay...then..."

"Toni, why don't you join us, _mon ami? _The more the merrier, _oui?" _France grinned and gestured to the table.

"Yeah, sit with us~!" Belgium ran up to Spain and hugged his arm, also having her trademark cat smile. England, behind them, eyed them (more like Spain) warily.

Spain turned slightly pink at this and nodded his head, "Sure, if it's alright with you."

Belgium ushered the Spaniard to take a seat next to her. England sat on the opposite side of her. Soon they were chatting on about their countries and such.

Belgium (nor the other three) didn't know how, but the conversation soon changed to being about her and the two boys.

"I saved her in World War 2! What did you do? Nothing at all." England snapped.

"I have more relations with her than you!" Spain countered.

"So?"

"We make a better couple!"

Belgium and France flinched, and they both sighed.

"Oh yeah, you punk?" England grabbed Spain's shirt collar and started to shout at him.

* * *

_Meanwhile, Romano was still behind the bush, swearing immensely and his face a tomato red color, as he eavesdropped on the conversation. He flipped open his phone and dialed a number._

_"Ve~! Feliciano here~! Have you seen any cute girls in France yet?" the Italian on the other line chirped._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I have. Anyways, pick me up already! It's so d#mn boring here! You better bring the Ferrari!" Romano snapped._

_"Okay okay! But wait... Aren't I just gonna go there by plane? How am I gonna get the Ferrari to there, ve~?" Italy asked._

_"Just bring the Ferrari!" Romano shouted in his phone. Looking around, he made sure Belgium or France didn't hear him or anything. They didn't, thankfully, and Romano walked away from the bush, casually._

* * *

France rolled his eyes at the quarreling two and he turned his head to Belgium, "Belle, aren't these two just...?"

"Complete idiots? Yes." Belgium smiled with a shadow over her eyes.

"_Oui_." France simply nodded his head.

In the end, the two gave up arguing with each other and sat down in their chairs in a heap of panting and crossing their arms. They faced away from each other.

"Belle, did you notice how these two poured out their feelings for you in an argument~?" France winked at her slyly. He glanced at the two in the corner of his eyes.

Spain just crossed his arms and looked away angrily. England blushed furiously and slammed his hand on the table, "SHUT UP, FROG!"

France smirked, "Well it can't be helped. That's not the way to confess to a girl. Especially, _ma chere _Belle~! In fact, I'll take her if you both don't mind." France wrapped his arms around Belgium playfully.

"FRRRRRRRRAAAAAAANNNNCCCEEE!" England and Spain shot up from their table and lunged forward for the Frenchman.

France felt sweat drip down his forehead as their shadows loomed over him.

* * *

_The song, "L'Italia di Piero" blared in the speakers of the sleek Ferrari car. Romano slung his arm over the edge of the window and looked out with the sunglasses that Spain had used earlier. _

_Italy sat in the other seat beside him. They were completely transformed! Romano had a smug grin on his face and Italy had a total bishie moment on._

_Italy blew a kiss to a nearby girl, who in turn blushed and turned away flustered._

_The French girls watched them pass and they swooned over the complete hotness of the two and the car as well. _

* * *

Spain, reluctantly, left Belgium to go with England and France home.

Soon (using awesome country magic and such) appeared in Belgium (the country...not actually her...that's just awkward).

They stopped in front of her house and she stepped out of the car. "Thanks! I had a..."-she hesitated for a moment-"...good time." She leaned on the edge of England's window.

France winked at her, "Anytime, my little Belle."

England rolled his eyes at him. He blushed and looked somewhere else other than her face, "Thanks for coming, Belle...maybe next time we can have...just the two of us..."

France whistled teasingly and England kicked him on the leg roughly.

Belgium smiled, "Of course."

She was about to stand up straight when England pulled her face back into the window, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and turned away immediately.

France smirked and was about to say something, but England slammed his hand against his mouth, "Err...bye, Belle." He blushed deeply.

Belgium stood there for moment and lifted her hand to her lips, "B-bye, England."

And with that, France waved goodbye, and they drove away. Belgium smiled softly to herself and her cheeks turned a warm pink...

* * *

**FANSERVICE! I made that last part because I wanted to give Crepe and Macaron some fanservice. Ehehe...**

**I'm not that proud of this one. I feel like I rushed it. Waaah...**

**Anyways, recently, as I have said, I've become a FrUk supporter. Since this is a hetero pairings ****(kind of) ****only collection... I will twist it... EHEHEHEHEHHEHEHHEEHEHE...**

**If you go to YouTube and look up, "APH ", you'll see a video by SkadiPirate. The song, "L'Italia di Piero" by Simon something.**

**Okay, dat is all.**


	9. Fem FrancexEngland

**Hello fellow peoples! In this one-shot, we have Fem! France x England. **

**Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO MEH EXCEPT THIS FANFICTION AND DA ONE-SHOTS!**

* * *

**Young France and England**

"_Angleterre~!" _A familiar female voice called to him.

The blond boy huffed in irritation and turned to the voice, "What, Froggy?" Arthur was in the middle of the fields, exploring.

"Eh? That's not a nice name for a girl like _moi_!" Francine gestured to herself, but she smiled and held out a green, gold-embroidered dress, "I've made this dress for you so we can match~!" She twirled around and showed off her long, blue, flouncy tunic.

Arthur scrutinized it and spat, "But I'm not a girl! I don't want to wear something like that! Plus, I don't wanna wear anything that you've touched!" He pushed the dress away from his face.

Francine took back her the dress, and she pouted at him, "But big sister made it especially for you... I even prepared a picnic that we can enjoy..."

Arthur blushed at the hospitality she was offering, but he scowled and looked away.

For a moment, Francine stood there, pouting with the dress, and Arthur thought about it for a moment. "Fine...you frog princess..." he said finally.

Francine beamed at him. Arthur turned even redder when she grabbed him and squeezed him. She twirled him around, "Aww! You're so cute, _Angleterre~!"_

It was those times when she hugged him, Arthur could feel a strong amount of heat rising to his face and he'd feel all warm and nice inside. She was almost like his older sister...or mother he'd have to admit.

"Now go on and put it on!" Francine smiled gently at him. She clapped her hands, "You're going to look so cute!"

* * *

**Adolescent France and England (Not exactly teenagers yet)**

**Brink of the Hundred Years War**

He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he was dared by one of his friends to do this. Arthur knocked on the door to his friend/enemy's house reluctantly. He wished he knocked quiet enough so she couldn't hear.

Unfortunately for him, Francine swung open the door. "_Angleterre, _what are you doing here?"

He blushed furiously (why did he so easily?) and looked at the floor, "U-um...I was wondering...umm...if..." He gritted his teeth and swallowed, "...if we...could hang out or something..." He scowled at her.

Her eyes widened, "Why would you... Never mind. Sorry, _Angleterre_," she smiled, "but it's girls' night out tonight ((if that existed yet...))! Jeanne and I are gonna go to that bonfire meeting at the center of the village."

He was taken aback, usually she would add some snarky comment, reject him in a rough way, or, occasionally, immediately accept and joke around with him. "Wait who's Jeanne?"

Francine smiled, "My new best friend! You have to meet her sometime! Well bye, England!" with that she closed the door.

England felt shocked, not only did _she_ (_SHE_ FOR PETE'S SAKE!) reject him but found a new best friend as well! He puffed out his blushing cheek and turned away in fury. The nerve of that girl! This was the only time he was going to ask her out like that and _she_ didn't want to!

Francine stared out the window, her eyes following the boy's figure, and she smiled fondly.

"Who was that, Francine?" Jeanne asked behind her.

She turned around and faced the cute, 12-year old child, which was only a year younger than her human appearance. "No one in particular. Just a friend passing by. Anyways, we should totally get you ready for the bonfire meeting~!"

Jeanne smiled at her, "Thank you, big sister, you are so kind to me."

Francine gleamed at her, "Well, come on!" She clasped her hand around Jeanne's and they headed out to the village.

* * *

**Hundred Year's War France and England**

**Burning at the Stake**

"JEANNE!" Francine screamed frantically as she pushed through the crowd. She fell down on her knees as soon as she got to the front. She watched in horror and despair as her beloved best friend, almost like a sister, was being burnt at stake.

No one around her tried to stop her from being executed...no one...

Francine felt the hot tears flow down her cheek. Her face fell into her hands and she wept, not caring for the stares she got from the spectators around her. A kind elderly woman placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

Francine quivered and she looked up at the woman. She smiled gently at Francine.

The French girl tried to smile back but faltered and more tears began to stream down her cheeks. Francine looked up to the burning stake, Jeanne also was crying, but her eyes were closed, almost peacefully, as she perished in the infernos.

"Why...?" Francine whispered.

Meanwhile, hidden in the crowd a figure cloaked in black watched the girl from afar. Arthur felt something painful in his chest as he watched the suffering girl. He swallowed and frowned, there was no way he was going to feel guilt for the frog princess...

**0o0**

Francine crouched at the banks of the small river, watching the clear water and fish go down the stream. Her usual bun was untied and her long, light brown hair flowed gently in the wind. She was still crying, feeling so much pain in her chest. The burning face of Jeanne was too unbearable. Trees surrounded the river bank, looming over her.

Jeanne had done so much for her...

Francine wept silently and hugged her knees close to her face. The sky was darkening and the air began to turn cold.

She felt cloth wrap around her shoulders and she found out it was a black cloak. A certain English _bâtard's... _

Francine turned her head around and looked up. Arthur stood behind her, his face looking almost...pitiful.

"Don't look at me like that," she spat out the word, "_Angleterre..."_

He didn't move, nor did he change his expression, "It's cold, and a girl like you shouldn't casually just sit here when it's dusk."

Francine looked away with the tears in her eyes, she didn't want to see that face again. (Also the fact that she was concerned that she might have a red nose and puffy eyes.) "You've scarred me deeply..." She mumbled. Then Francine screamed, "GO AWAY!" as she shot right up to her feet.

"Francine-"

"_Non,_ don't say anything," she held her hand in front of her to silence him, "Take your filthy cloak as well!" She thrust it back into his arms. "I don't want to touch anything that you have!"

Arthur didn't anything and put on the cloak. He turned and walked away.

"You've killed my best friend...she was like my sister...she fought for me..." he heard her say softly. His chest hurt even more. When he was a good length away from her, he leaned against one of the oak trees and pulled his hood over his head. Arthur looked back to where Francine was.

She had turned back and was slowly falling back down to her knees. He saw her shoulders quiver, she was crying in her hands again.

He made a run for it.

* * *

**You can decide whether he ran away from her or back to her.**

**BLOO BLOO BLOO! And I am done! I might put a modern times for it. I like to have the pairing around as well; Fem!England/France. **

**I might make a Fem!England/France one, but I'm getting tired of tsundere. BUT! That doesn't mean I don't like the pairing or Fem!England (she's too cute). I like the Fem!France/England side because when they're younger, Francine is like an older sister or all motherly to him. Little Arthur would get all tsundere and turn her away. **

**Another thing, I just LOVE male tsunderes. I am more fond of them than female tsunderes, I have to admit. That's another reason I like this pairing and the Fem!America/England. (I am a multi-shipper)**

**Okay, next chapter, "The Alternate Story to or the Stalkers Pairing".**


	10. Alternate Story: SKoreaxBelarus

**This is the alternate story to the one. Heehee.**

**Pink: Lemme do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Wait aren't you me? **

**Pink: Yeah, you're just talking to yourself.**

**Me: * ^ ***

**Pink: I'm the more outgoing part of you**

**Me: ?**

**Pink: Okay, folks, here's the disclaimer! DISCLAIMER! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME, BEARS, OR WRITER HERE! ONLY THE ONE-SHOTS AND THE WHOLE FANFICTION! ALSO MOI!**

* * *

Belarus seethed. She was going to knock this statue down if she had to. You know what? She'll do that right now! Natalia thrust her fist onto the side of the pedestal, creating a sound of cracking marble in the quiet evening of that day. It startled the man on the other side, making him jump out from behind the statue.

"Ah! What the heck did you..." S. Korea's voice trailed off as he looked upon Belarus' face. She definitely had a breath-taking face, but it gave off an aura of murder and intimidation. His eyes flickered to her hand. "Your hand is bleeding, da-ze!"

Belarus looked at her hand. Her knuckles had split open and blood oozed from them, dripping down to the snow-crusted ground. "I don't care. Now who are you?"

"I'm South Korea, duh, you know me already," He flashed a smile quickly, but he went back to her hand, "I think we should get you to a hospital or something so we can bandage that up."

Belarus scoffed, "I don't need to go to the hospital." She lifted her hand and she said, "I've been through worst. Brother has always been there, though. But now, that stupid China has taken my brother. He is only mine. I will kill him..."

"Are you crazy? No one hurts my brother (but I'm an exception), da-ze." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I have to admit that I also am feeling quite jealous."

Belarus mistook that as being jealous of China and wanting to take Russia. She lunged at him and pushed him down to the ground. "You're one of Russia's followers as well?"

"No! I'm only after _my_ brother!" Korea pushed back her hands. He noticed she flinched when he touched her bleeding hand. "Okay, we need to get your hand repaired!"

"What? Are you deaf? I already said no, I do not need a hospital!" Belarus pulled her hands away from him.

Korea smiled mischievously, "Alright then." He leapt up to his feet and grabbed her by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulders.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" She struggled out of his grip. "I will call my brother, and he will get you!"

Korea smirked, "Your brother seems quite occupied, don't you think, da-ze?" He jerked his head back to them.

Belarus blushed furiously as she witnessed the two, "My brother!"

Korea laughed, "I knew Russia would top."

"SHUT UP!" Belarus kicked him.

**0o0**

"You'll be in big trouble for kidnapping me." Belarus growled at the Korean man who was happily bandaging her hand. She sat at the edge of the bed and Korea knelt in front of her, tending to her.

"I aid you and heal your hand, and that is what I get?" He clicked his tongue, "Now that won't do."

Belarus just scowled and looked away. Korea made sure he took his time wrapping the bandage around her knuckles.

"How long are you going to take by just doing that?" She snapped.

Korea shrugged, teasingly, and said, "Dunno."

Belarus gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him, "Stop being so stupid. You remind me of that American idiot." She frowned at the thought.

"America?" Korea said curiously, there was a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, the American moron. That imbecile acts so much like you. So oblivious and way too happy." She scoffed.

Korea could've sworn he saw her smile slightly between her words. He felt something rising in his chest, but he didn't know what.

"Oh?" He said and looked down at her hand.

"Yeah, all he does is eat his burgers and talk nonsense. So annoying. No wonder my brother hates him..." She trailed off and then added softly, "...well...I don't exactly hate the guy."

Korea perked up and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Belarus brushed it off, "Nothing."

Korea puffed out his cheeks and said, "You know me already, don't you want to tell me?"

Belarus looked away, "_Nyet. _Korea, you may be my stalker partner, but..."

Korea grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to him, "'But' what?"

Belarus stared back into his eyes, unruffled. She said nothing. Korea gritted his teeth, and they stared at each other for a moment.

Korea pulled her more closer to him and closed his lips around hers.

* * *

**AAAH! I rushed again! **

**I hope I didn't disappoint any of you guys. Sorry about that -scratches back of the neck-**

**Pink: You totally let them down. You suck.**

**Me: Why are you telling me this?**

**Pink: 'Cause I can.**

**Me: You're just me! Doesn't it mean I'm letting myself down?**

**Pink: Pretty much. **

**Me: * ^ ***


	11. Not Really a Chapter

**Hello peeps! This isn't a chapter but it's a little notice thing...Uhh...Yeah. For my next- actually next, next chapter I will be genderflipping Japan and pairing her up with someone. BUT THERE ARE SO MANY PEOPLE! Pink is starting to get suspicious... of a Relationship-Sue...in canon-wise...of...Japan... -squints eyes at him- I mean in the show you see him interacting with America, England, France, Italy, (a bit of) Germany, Korea (manga), Greece, and China! The other characters don't get much interaction with each in that way! AAAAAAH! But I can't come to hate Japan, he's too...hehehe... **

Fem!Japan/America- this one is cute.

Fem!Japan/England- England as male tsundere is moe! This is cute as well

Fem!Japan/Greece- Hehehe... This is moe.

Fem!Japan/China- Love/hate relationship? :D I'm up for it!

Fem!Japan/Russia- Hmm... maybe a little crack but cute as well.

Fem!- Aww... he'd try to glomp her all the time. It would make Germany a bit jealous. :3

Fem!Japan/Netherlands- This is cute as well (though... I kinda lean more with NethBel so I might not write about this one).

Fem!Japan/Korea- This one may be a more perverted pairing, but when Korea gets serious...

So vote on which pairing you're up for on either the reviews or PM me. Thank you!

* * *

**Note**: There will be some chapters where it won't all be fluff and romance, but more friendship and such. I'll add those in like the FACE family, the Tomato Gang, and some sister-brother moments (NethBel...I have to write about you two...)

* * *

**Next thing! **

Fem!Russia has become one of my favorite genderbent characters and I like the Male!Belarus/Fem!Russia pairing. I am more fond of it than the normal pairing; Russia/Belarus.

I like to pair Fem!Russia with M!Belarus, Lithuania, Prussia (though it pains me to do so a bit because of...well I am a PruHun fan), and America!

Fem!Russia with America, I have to admit, is my favorite Fem!Russia pairing. :3

* * *

**Soo... **

that's all and if you have any suggestions I will happily try (hint: TRY) to make a fic of it. Sorry, if I cannot get to yours, because I have to get some other stuff done... I just...eh...

-Bows- Thank you for reading and all the positive reviews! **(TT v TT) Thank you...**


	12. Hong Kong and Taiwan for PandaKimchi

**For PandaKimchi (love your name by the way!), Hong Kong and Taiwan! I love these two as well! Okay here you go!**

**They are in Gakuen Hetalia (cafeteria) by the way. What is the sign Hong Kong makes called? Like rock sign or...? It's not really peace-sign because that's obviously another thing. I'll just call it his trademark hand signals.**

* * *

"Ah, Japan, sorry but Taiwan is mine." Korea said confidently to the Japanese boy sitting across from him.

Japan just lifted a brow and replied, "Really? I think she'd rather go out with me than with a perv rike you."

Korea coughed, "Hentai nation, da-ze."

Japan nearly choked on his drink and he set it down. His cool exterior was slightly baffled, "I am not."

"Closet pervert~!" The Korean boy smirked.

Taiwan felt a nerve pop and she reached across the cafeteria table and smacked both of them on the head. "Please, you two."

Korea jumped to his feet, "So which one do you really like?"

Taiwan sighed and opened her mouth, "I-"

"She likes me obviously." Came a solemn voice from her right. Hong Kong sat with his hands crossed defiantly and a smirk lingering on his face.

"WHAT? You can't just say that!" Korean and Japan said at the same time (but Japan was much more calm and quieter).

"I just, like, did." Hong Kong stood up to his feet and pecked Taiwan on the cheek quickly before getting out of there with his awesome (Prussia is "jelly") trademark hand signal.

Korea stared after him with an angry look on his face, "Who does he think he is?"

Japan was looking at Taiwan instead who had her hand up to her cheek. He noticed she was turning bright pink. "...Taiwan-san...?"

Her lips were moving up and down, but no sound came out. Finally, she collected herself and she stuttered, "I-i'm gonna go...and talk to him." She lifted her tray and left the table.

Korea pouted and whined, "Whhaaat?"

Vietnam, sitting next to China, and smiled ,shaking her head, "Ah, these four."

China nodded, "Yep, aru."

* * *

**That was short, but I have some other pairings to do so uh... yeah. For the last time I will repeat, these are one-shots so they won't all be long. XD**

**Yeah...**

**Thank you for reading and please review if you would like. :D**


	13. Sakura chan's Harem

**Japan, Japan, Japan -shakes head-, why must you have so many likeable pairings? You know what? I'm going to make this one a Harem story! **

**This is set in Gakuen Hetalia and is inspired by a comic on Zerochan. **

**Disclaimer: Only the collection of one-shots belong to me, Hetalia and characters do not. **

* * *

Japan walked nervously alongside England through the halls. He yawned and rubbed his still-sleepy eyes.

She clutched her brown school suitcase in front of her. "Er... Arthur-san..."

"Yeah, Sakura?" He said distractedly.

"Later, should have lunch near the cherry blossoms or-"

"Yo, SAAKUURA!" A loud, boisterous voice called out to her.

She turned around, "Eh? Oh, Alfred-san, good-morning."

America ran up to them and beamed at her, but he noticed England there and his face turned into a slight scowl, "Oh...it's Arthur." His voice sounded more like a hiss.

Japan could've swore it, she saw an electrical charge zap between them (_Pink: You know, in those animes? HEHEHE)_ as they glared at each other.

England scoffed, "Alfred, why don't you go disturb someone else?"

"I'm not disturbing anyone," he narrowed his eyes at the British boy and turned to Sakura with a smile, "Hey, dude, you know that awesome video game coming out at your place? Do you know if it's gonna release around here anytime soon?"

Sakura smiled back slightly, "Oh yes, that game you talked to me about yesterday...I haven't been informed yet."

America nodded and replied, "That's okay. Hey, speaking of video games, do you want to come over and play after school?" That earned him a smack on the head from England with a hardcover book.

"I don't think the girl would like to. Plus, I wouldn't trust you alone with her for even five minutes." He snapped and crossed his arms across his chest.

America scowled at him, "I didn't ask you! Jeez, man! Let the girl speak!" He rubbed his throbbing head.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when an arm wrapped around her neck. "I don't trust anyone of you with her, aru!" A familiar Chinese said.

She turned her head slightly to see China with a disapproving look on his face. Japan grabbed his arm and said, "China-san, please let go of me."

America also clutched China and said, "You heard the girl, she doesn't want you touching her."

China glowered at him, "I bet she doesn't want you touching her either, stupid American." America snatched Japan's hand and tried to get her away from China.

"You bloody wankers! Get away from her!" England tried to pry both the men from her.

Sakura was flustered and tried to speak properly, but her words wouldn't come out. She was getting really pissed off right now.

"Ve~! Sakura-chaan," Italy said, using the honorific that Japan told him to use, "What is this? I wanna join~! Sakura-chaaaaaan~!" He hugged her, causing more chaos among the people.

America, England, and China started to scream at Italy to not touch her (_Pink: Aye, these hypocrites_), and Germany came to try to stop them.

Suddenly, all four of the boys felt Japan escape their grips. Sakura gasped in surprise as she felt herself being lifted.

Actually, she was slung over The Netherlands' shoulder. He walked away calmly from the confused four (and maybe Germany).

"MIIICHAAEL! COME BACK HERE!" England exclaimed.

* * *

_Intermission~! _

_This has been, "Sakura's Harem", here is a one-on-one "lunch date" with Italy and Japan. This is what happened when Sakura visited Italy in that one Hetalia episode._

_Ah, those flirty, suave Italians. __Italy ordered one large spaghetti for both of them to share that day. I bet most of you can guess what's going to happen next. _

_Guess what? You're all right. _

_Sakura twisted her fork to gather some spaghetti and stuck it in her mouth, slurping up the noodles. Feliciano smiled and did as well. _

_She closed her eyes for a moment to savor the taste, Italian food was so delicious. Sakura felt like something heavy was on the other side of her spaghetti. She opened her eyes to reveal that Italy had the same end of noodles. _

_"Oh, sorry, Feli-chan!" She mumbled through the spaghetti in her mouth. Her cheeks turned bright pink._

_He just cocked his head and smiled, but he continued to eat the strand. Japan blushed even harder when he leaned across the table and finished the spaghetti, almost just touching her lips. _

* * *

Netherlands was caught by America and held back by China. Japan decided to run away from the four.

"Ve~! Sakura-chan! Why are you running away~?" Feliciano's voice was breathy, she knew he was running after her as well.

"Feli-chan, not right now, please!" She replied. Dashing through the halls (_Pink:-on a one-horse open sleigh~), _she didn't see where she was going when she bumped into a taller figure.

She knew right away who it was when she smelled the familiar cat scent and the muscular build. "Greece-san!" Sakura gasped.

"Oh, Sakura, what brings you here?" He asked her quietly.

"I have no time to converse, I am sorry, but-" She was interrupted when he pulled her into a closet near them. Voices could be heard outside.

"Ve~! Where do you think she is?"

"Bloody American! Get out of my way!"

"No way, dude, you get out of the frickin' way!"

Japan held her breath, hoping that the boys outside wouldn't hear them. She turned around and was immediately faced with Greece. It was quite a tight, enclosed space after all.

"_G-gomen'nasai_!" She apologized, her face was turning redder than any of Spain's tomatoes.

Greece just patted her on the head, "You'd be a cute, little kitty."

"W-what?" She said confused.

He smiled, "If only I had cat ears right now, I would put them on you."

Sakura was still confused, for that matter, but she smiled, "Er- thank you..."

Greece leaned close to her and kissed her on the cheek. She jolted in surprise and fell out of the closet.

"O-ow..." She muttered to herself. Sakura looked back up at Greece who had a blank look on his face, but he was turning red.

"Sakura, I think you should get up now..." He mumbled. Japan bolted right up to her feet as she realized her revealing position (_Pink: Ahem, the skirt... She had fallen down on her bum...her knees were...apart...I think you get it...)_

"AHA! THERE!" Korea's voice was heard through all the halls.

Japan froze, _Korea was in it too? Oh go-_

"Sakura, hurry. I'll cover for you." Greece ushered her away from the direction of the Korean boy's voice.

Japan nodded in thanks and tore off.

* * *

_Intermission~!_

_Japan rushed quickly up the hill, "England-san! England-san!" _

_The British man turned to the voice and looked at the girl in surprise, "Japan! What are you doing here?" _

_The girl ran to his side and bent down to catch her breath for a moment. When she was collected, Japan faced England and said, "I-I-"_

_"Well spit it out already, girl!" He snapped. England realized the brashness of his voice and said in a softer tone, "Sorry."_

_"It's alright, England-san. I came here to tell you that my boss acted without my counsel. I do, in fact, would like to form an alliance with you...If you don't mind, England-san." _

_For a moment, England just stood there with a slight blush tinting his cheeks, but he replied, "W-well, of course I don't mind. We can be friends." He held out his hand to her. _

_She shook it and smiled, "Thank you."_

_England blushed harder and scowled, "B-but this is only for my sake! Don't forget that!"_

_Japan answered, "Alright." She sighed, "I really do hate bosses. They suck..."_

_England smiled, "You're right about that." _

_Sakura beamed at him, "Would you like to visit my home some time? I would love to have some tea with you." _

_With the mention of "tea", of course England accepted._

* * *

Luckily, Korea never found her. Instead, she hid in the midst of the cherry blossom trees on the school courtyard.

"Japan, what are you doing here?"

She turned to the voice, it was Russia. "I...i..."

He leaned against a tree and let blossoms fall to his hands, "You like to feel the fresh, warm spring air, da?"

Japan nodded, "Yes, yes I do, Russia-san."

Russia smiled faintly, "I rarely have trees like these at my place, that's why I like this school so much."

"They were gifts to this school from my place." Japan said.

He nodded, "Japan. Your home is quite a wonderful place."

She just looked at her feet, "Thank you."

"I must go now. See you later, Japan." He left her briskly. Japan knew the reason, Belarus was probably catching his scent or presence.

* * *

"What happened to you at study period, Sakura?" Vietnam asked the girl. She slurped on her strawberry drink.

"Eh? Oh, um... I ran into trouble...well more like I was running away from trouble." Sakura replied nervously.

Taiwan laughed, "I bet Korea or someone was after her again!"

China slammed his tray on the table, "Japan! Why were you running away from me, aru?"

The corner of Japan's lips twitched in irritation and she snapped, "Why were _you _chasing me in the first place?"

China sweat-dropped and turned away.

Mei just shook her head, "Oh Japan-chan... you're so cute."

"Yeah, for those people to ran after her like Japan-hungry wolves or something." Hong Kong scoffed.

Japan sighed and head-desked.

* * *

...**And I am done! YAY! I hope you guys enjoyed that one. Now time for Russia's turn... MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Please Review~!**


End file.
